


Two Seconds

by duchessofwraiths



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofwraiths/pseuds/duchessofwraiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem on Eridan Ampora's mouth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> for my moirail 

it took two seconds

short and sugar

two seconds to learn

the contours of his mouth

there's just one wound

in the middle of his bottom lip

a slight depression from worrying too much

_fits him perfectly_

wouldn't even notice if you weren't 

well, you

two seconds and he was warm

god, he was warm

and shocked, like he never expected

someone to walk up and kiss him with his eyes closed on a beach

like that didn't happen in real life

because magic isn't real but he almost makes it so

two seconds of _why_

and  _how_

and _who oh my god it's you_

two seconds and it was the answer to the 

 _who cares_ question he never stops asking

except this time he said it out loud

two seconds to fall for this

boy

this boy you don't even like


End file.
